Public Indecency
by PavedWithBadIntentions
Summary: No place is taboo for Eclare. M because I am who I am.
1. Bathroom Escapades

**Okay, I have to say thank you soooo much to all my readers/reviewers/watchers, etc.**

**You really keep me on task. And as promised, it is Thursday. So you have a brand spanking new dirty fanfiction to read. ;)**

**Warning: IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO HANDLE A RATED R MOVIE, RUN AWAY NOW. I have received no flames up to date, but if I ever do, it's SOOO your fault for reading it in the first place.**

**If you're half as dirty as me…you may enjoy this. ;D**

**And yes, I spend my time thinking of dirty stories. Just for you all. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. durp**

**

* * *

**

The restaurant reeked of upper class nonsense. Ornate details in the even the most hidden corners.

Light music was playing in the background of instrumental types, laced with the chatter of other conversations-which combined into a dull hum-that accompanied the music very well. There was a sort of amber glow about the place. The atmosphere was just right.

Eli had pulled a few strings with the friends he had made working at this restaurant a few years prior. It was his and Clare's nine month anniversary, and he only thought it would be fitting to go somewhere really nice instead of The Dot like usual. He hadn't told her the plans he had in store until they had arrived at the place.

He always liked surprising her. The genuine happiness that filled every feature of her face when she finally found out, was what made everything he planned worth it. He had merely told her to dress nicely. Not that she didn't always look phenomenal, but tonight, she was something else. A red maroon dress with a black mesh clinging tightly to it, adorned her body. It complimented her body so well, he was afraid he would be blatantly staring like a pre-adolescent boy.

They sat at the round table across from each other, just nibbling on appetizers. They smiled at each other across the way. Clare made silly faces at him, and he laughed.

"You're too good to me, you know that, Eli?"

He grinned at her, watching as she blushed, looking down after her statement.

"I could say the same about you."

He reached across the table, avoiding knocking over the crystal water glasses, and held her hands in his. He gently rubbed his thumbs over the backs of her hands and waited til she glanced up at him, a giddy smile on her beautiful face. He raised himself from the seat enough to be able to lean close enough to be able to place an innocent kiss on her lips before returning to his prior position. Their hands were still interlocked for a few brief moments before the waiter came around to ask them what they wanted for their main course. They went with the house specialty of the night. Why not indulge?

Unfortunately, due to the popularity of the restaurant, it was always jam packed. Which meant the waiting time for a meal, was a little more than ridiculous. A whole hour. At the very least, they both enjoyed each other's company. Whether it was small talk on how boring English was now they don't have it together, or how the wind chill factor seemed to be picking up significantly.

Every so often, Clare's foot would brush against his leg when she shifted in her seat. He assumed it was unintentional due to the fact that she never once made a face indicating she was trying to arouse him in any way.

It wasn't until the seventh time that he realized her actions had been deliberate all along. He stopped talking for a moment to look at her with a questioning gaze.

She smirked as she slipped her shoe off, and then proceeded to run her foot up and down his lower leg. She put handle of her fork in her mouth, and gently bit on the metal, before saying she was curious what choices they would have for dessert.

Her leg rose to his knee, moving around in little circles against his pant leg. He began to worry where else she would take this. After all, he was trying to provide her with a fantastically lavish dining experience and she was behaving in a way that could quickly make him forego all other plans and just up and take her on the table in front of everyone. Of course, he'd shove all the plate wear off the table first in a very dramatic fashion. But he had no hang-ups about public indecency. Quite the contrary, it excited him beyond belief.

"They have a wide array of choices here for dessert, don't you worry."

He gulped audibly when he reached the word _worry_, for her foot began encroaching upon his crotch.

He gave her a warning look to let it be known that he would not tolerate her teasing. She feigned a look of innocence, with a smile that would fool the Devil and God alike. But he knew better.

"You know…we still have over forty minutes left before our meal is ready…" She left the sentence hanging, hoping the message she was trying to convey would be read loud and clear. To help further her point, she massaged his inner thigh with the foot that was too close for comfort for him.

"Annnnd you were wondering where the best place to have your way with me would be?" Despite how it wasn't exactly fun becoming so aroused at a fancy restaurant with tons of people surrounding them, he couldn't help but smirk and raise his eyebrows in a conceited way.

"Wellll…yes."

He stood up from the table at that moment, not even caring about his obvious erection. With the way she was acting, it would be a problem of the past soon enough. She stood up as well and followed him as he weaved through the elaborate table placements. Once he reached the other edge of the restaurant, he found the supply closet he was looking for and began searching around in it.

"A supply closet? That's best you can do?" She had a tone of disappointment in voice, but he just looked back at her and laughed. The sign he had been searching for now in his hands.

_Out of Order._ She looked at him with narrowed eyebrows. Even she wasn't able to catch on why he had chosen this prop. Was it a prop? She would find out soon enough.

"Keep up, why don't you." He moved quickly around the edges of the place before taking a sharp right at a the opening of the wall which led to the restrooms. He opened the door and made sure there were currently no occupants present, and once he was sure of that, he stuck the sign on the front of the women's restroom and pulled Clare inside with him.

This was not a typical public restroom. Alternating colored marble flooring was present throughout, and miniature chandeliers hung from the ceilings. The doors of the bathroom were solid cherry wood and went all the way down to the floor. The sinks seemed reminiscent of the Victorian era, and only allowed one person to occupy a single sink. Even so, there were ten of them. It was immaculately clean and would never make you cringe in the same way a normal person would at the thought of public facilities.

Clare looked around in disbelief for a few seconds, before she realized she was pulled flush against his body. His hand was sternly holding the small of her back. She gasped and prepared to yell at him before he brought his lips a centimeter away from hers, "Shhhh,"

She shivered at the sensation that came with his proximity. "No obnoxiously loud noises. _Out of Order _becomes invalid if someone were to hear you. They might even think I was killing you…you're such a screamer, Clare."

Before she could even protest his statement, his tongue was so far down her throat she struggled to keep up until he let up to bite and suck on her bottom lip. She regained her permanence in his mouth, while he moved her back at a pace that nearly tripped her. It was so rushed, she hardly remembered being lifted by the back of her thighs and up onto a window ledge. The window itself was frosted, but the cold glass against her back sent shivers down her spine. Eli positioned himself between her legs and his hands began to ravenously grab at her. His kissing became more frantic as he began rocking his hips against hers in a lusty manner. She entangled her fingers in his hair and twisted her fingers before pulling at it.

He broke away to look at her face. He wanted to see if her eyes were dilated as his.

The line of looking lust-crazed and just simply crazed was too close to really tell at times. He knew he must look like a madman constantly around Clare.

She blinked down a few time before slowly raising her head. Looking up from her elongated eyelashes and parted lips, her eyes were glazed over and they glinted with a devil-like glee as her lips twisted in a sadistic grin.

He groaned, and his lips quickly resumed attacking hers. She slid her hands down his shirt, not taking any mind to his buttons, and went straight down to his belt. She grabbed the top of his belt and pulled him closer, making him feel it necessary to leave her lips and move onto assault her neck. Her hands moved to the back of his head, urging him on.

He left a copious amount of love bites in his wake as he traveled up and down her delicate neck. He could feel her pulse quicken in his mouth as he open-mouth kissed her neck, occasionally passing over the prominent artery just beneath the skin. He brought his hips up to hers again, and she moaned, feeling his length against her. He started moving down her body, lips loosely skimming along the plane leading up to her cleavage. He bit down on the tops of her breasts, earning a short moan from her. Before carrying on, he looked up at her.

"Remember, no loud noises, Edwards." He smirked wickedly, fully knowing her abilities in keeping her vocal volume down when he had his way with her.

He lowered himself down to his knees, and moved her legs over his shoulders. Her dress moved up her thighs from the constant shifting in the way she was situated, which gave him a clear view of her silky black panties. His rough hands smoothed over her thighs, drawing closer to her centre. She let out an agitated sigh as he ran his fingers over the outside of her undergarments while bringing his face closer, and allowing his heated breaths to fan over her panty-clad core.

If he hadn't given her orders to restrain herself verbally, she would have been begging like no tomorrow. Instead she used obvious nonverbal communication. Spreading her legs, and raising them off his shoulders, giving him plenty more access. He happily made use of the room and moved her panties to the side and began to run his tongue along her pussy. Her hands went to the back of his head, bringing him closer.

He moaned against her folds before drawing figure eights on her clit with his skilled tongue. Her head fell back against the window again as his tongue entered her. She swore he must have taken Spanish at one point or another, because the way he rolled his tongue inside her was quite indicative of a tri-linguist.

The hands that hand once threaded so deeply in his hair, left their spot and went to pull at her own hair. Massaging her scalp, just needing some other type of rough sensation to help bring her closer. He surely had the Devil's tongue considering the wicked things it was capable of.

Just as an audible word slipped through her lips, he looked up at her, his lips glinting with her juices.

"Ahh, ah, ahhhh."

He shook his finger at her pointedly as he began to stand back up, leaving her rather furious. She nearly stumbled off the ledge to fall straight into his lips.

He hastily moved his lips over hers and gained immediate access to her mouth, wanting her to taste herself on his tongue. She moaned, causing him to groan in response.

She broke the kiss to push him up against the wall directly next to the window ledge. He inhaled sharply, not expecting her to use her force on him like that. She smirked at his surprised face, and dropped straight to her knees. She made use of the skill she had learned of disrobing him of his belt within the blink of an eye. His button and zipper were soon no longer aiding his pants in confining him.

He let out a choked breath as she grasped his shaft in her dainty hands. She knew he wouldn't break, so she gripped him at the base of his cock with a sizable amount of pressure. She stroked her hand along his shaft with varying amounts of pressure and made use of her other hand by gently fondling his balls.

It was now his turn to have his head against the back of the wall, and his fingers found the back of her head, letting her know what he wanted. She giggled and moved face closer to his erection that was already dripping with pre-cum. She darted her tongue out and licked around the ridges of the head of his dick, letting her tongue make a spiral to his slit.

He bit his lip, trying his very best to suppress groaning. She carelessly took his head into her mouth, sucking on it thoroughly before taking more of him into her mouth. Her lips continued to allow more of him in. She was so close to deep-throating him, that he couldn't help but to yell, "Fuck, Claree."

And just like that, she released him from her mouth. He looked at her like she had just crashed Morty into a telephone pole. She just laughed.

Just as she was standing up and regaining her balance, he moved his hands directly to her lower waist, and shoved her up against the nearest sink.

"Turn around. Now."

She didn't even have time to comply to his demand before his control on her mid body forced her to be facing the mirror now in front of her. Her palms resting on the cold porcelain. He pulled her hips closer to him, but he wasn't quite satisfied yet.

"Bend over, Edwards. You're not getting away with this act without being punished."

She reluctantly leaned over more, her back flat and her ass displayed to him. He smirked, thinking how much he was going to enjoy this.

He drew his hand back behind his head and then brought it forcefully against her ass, skin meeting skin with a crack. She whimpered, but held her position. He could already start to see the hand print becoming visible. He repeated her punishment a few times over, until her whimpers turned into moans.

He pushed the fabric of her dress higher, and hooked his fingers through the side of her panties and pulled them down to her knees.

He grasped his cock, positioning it teasingly at her entrance. He waited for her to moan until he gave her what she wanted all along. He thrust into her, not even stopping to allow her time to adjust.

This was a quickie. Not a long, languorous, sensual experience. This was primal lust. Pure, unadulterated raunchy, dirty fucking. There were other times for the slow love-making that they usually partook in.

She bit down on her lip to fight the moans and cries that were begging to escape. Her arms and entire body began to shake from the rate he was pounding into her. To heighten the experience, she was able to watch every detail from the mirror in front of her. If he wasn't holding her in such a bruisingly tight hold, her knees would have given out a few minutes ago.

"You are so fucking dirty, Clare"

She moaned, edging so close to her finish that she didn't very well remember the instructions he had given her earlier.

His teeth were gritting together closely. He could feel her begin to slightly tighten around his dick, signaling her orgasm was just seconds away. He reached his hand and brought it to her mouth, and increased his pace, ensuring his own finish as well. She bit on her hand so hard, it became hard for him not to yell out.

She screamed against his hand as her walls clamped around his cock, leading Eli straight to his end as well, coming inside her, after a guttural groan. He pulled out of her quickly after that, seeking a wall to lean against. He brought his hands up to his face, and began to laugh.

She began straightening herself up, adjusting her dress by pulling it back down, and her panties back up. Clare looked over at that state Eli was in.

"Are you alright…?"

"Oh, perfect. You just never cease to amaze me, Edwards."

She walked over to him, fixing his own image as well. Putting him back into his pants, and zipping, buttoning, and redoing the belt just as it had been before.

She then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Happy 9 month, baby."

**This is hopefully the start of a rather large collection of one-shots about getting it in …in public. YUP. YAY EXHIBITIONISM. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**P.s. I like suggestions. Leave some.**


	2. Rain Heightened Experiences

**Things have gotten rather…hectic, lately. For one, I swear to the baby Jesus that I will back talk my Spanish teacher in more ways than in my imagination if she continues her insane tirades. Then the end of the semester is approaching…aka The time where teachers remember there's a shitton of more work to finish…but they decided not to assign it until…well…now. Ugh.**

**In good nows, twitter Degrassi RP s are only one of the coolest things ever. Very fun, and there's some amazing groups out there!**

**Now…this is actually…not…dirty? Well. It's kinda cute. Which is new for me as far as smut writing goes…so I hope my readers will still enjoy it. Cx **

**It wasn't supposed to be cute, actually. It was because of **_**literary Lolita's **_**song suggestion for me. :o**

**Some of the stories that will for sure happen in the future of this series include:**

**-Theatre(School/Movie)**

**-Library. I have a thing for such places…**

**-Pool…because it seems to be widely popular.**

**-And then a future in an office building because the idea is **_**beyond**_** hot.**

**-OH. PARK. Maybe. We'll see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my dirty mind**

**So. Have fun. I hope you enjoy this. Doesn't everyone love the rain? Especially warm rain.**

**

* * *

**

They were just walking hand in hand down a wide sidewalk; listening to the occasional chirp of crickets and inhaling the warm night air. Their voices would interrupt the crickets' mating song every other second, but the crickets kindly allowed it.

Eli pulled Clare into him with a swift pull. His arms wrapped around her small frame protectively as he looked down into her eyes. They were illuminated by the poor light provided by the street lights, but they shone with a bright intensity all the same.

"Why hello there, Mr. Goldsworthy," she tried to say without giggling, but inevitably failed. He smiled sincerely down at his gorgeous girlfriend. Giggly as she might be, he wouldn't exchange her for a more serious female in a million trillion years

She stood up on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, while keeping her eyes open. His were open too. It was a kiss filled with naivety, and genuine trust. It wasn't pushed for anything more. Eventually their eyelids fell shut, and shared their embrace for a few seconds longer before breaking the kiss, maintaining their proximity.

As they held each other close, he leaned down to kiss her forehead, and swayed her back and forth. Just as she was lifting her chin upwards to look him in the eyes, a drop of water fell on her nose which caused her to jump back.

"Crying, Eli? Whatsoever have I done to invoke this from you?"

He laughed and gave her a puzzled expression. "What in the world are you talking about, Edwards?"

Eli quickly fixed his face into one of exaggerated understanding once two drops of rain hit his face simultaneously. He shook his head and gave her a knowing smile.

"I believe its called precipitation, Clare."

They broke apart for a moment to look up at the sky. It didn't really seem like it was raining at all. It hadn't even reached the level of drizzling.

"It doesn't seem like it to me!" She said, pointing up to the sky, and sticking her tongue out at him. She didn't get to prove him wrong that often, so this was her own moment of glee. But she had spoken much too quickly. For a mere ten seconds after her statement had been said, a loud crack was heard all around followed by a rushing sound. They were automatically soaked head to toe by the time the rain reached the ground.

Eli couldn't help the outburst of laughter that soon followed. He clutched his sides, trying to suppress his laughter, but only succeeded at resting his hands on his knees to regain the balance he lost from the lack of air reaching his brain.

"Don't laugh at me," she said rather half-heartedly, and then began laughing herself. They stood there, decently close to each other, laughing and beaming like children.

"Well, we should probably get a move on," Eli finally said after a few minutes; his laughter starting to die down. The rain was still pouring heavily.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she started walking without him. "What are you doing, Clare?"

He just about caught up to her when she blurted, "Race me, Eli!"

With that, she bolted off down the sidewalk through the resistance of the rain. He laughed, shaking his head, and then took off as well.

He was easily a good two or three times faster than Clare, but instead of flat out outrunning her, he took a more strategic plan of trailing behind her all the way until they reached the parking lot where Morty was waiting for them.

He was directly behind her when he opened his arms and grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"Gotcha!"

He himself could not believed he had chosen that phrase, but he laughed anyways; picking her up and twirling her around.

The sounds of Clare's hysteric laughing, Eli's low chuckles, and the steady rhythm of the downpour filled the surrounding area.

As he slowed his velocity down, Clare steadily let her feet rest on the ground. He let go of her, and she wobbled a little before turning around to face him, laughter now gone.

She brushed the wet hair that had fallen into her face to the side and shifted her weight.

"You know, Eli, one of the things every girl wants is to be kissed in the rain."

"I think I've vaguely heard about that in a few sappy movies, yes." He smirked and shifted his weight, slowly walking closer to her.

"Sooo," she said, looking up at him through playful lashes.

"Are you hinting at something, Clare?" He was acting as oblivious as possible. He liked to see her get worked up before she got what she wanted.

She pouted and narrowed her eyes, not wanting to deal with his caustic humor. He could be so stubborn.

"You might want to be careful, Clare. That look might just stay on your face permanently. Then what?" A grin was creeping up on his face; threatening to replace his smug smirk. Teasing her was by far one of his favorite recreational hobbies.

She frowned, and then stomped her foot before yelling, "Elijah Goldsworthy, just shut your mouth and-"

Clare didn't have time to finish her sentence before he swooped down to capture her lips with his, holding her close, then leaning her back while still keeping his balance.

He slowly eased her up from the tilt and let her regain her balance by stepping a foot back. She blinked a few times over, opened her mouth in an attempt to voice her current thoughts, but was only met with a silence that spoke volumes.

He walked around her so that he was directly behind her once more. He continued inching closer until her back was flush against his chest. She turned her head to the side, only revealing the profile of her face to him. Her breathing was still trying to recover from before, and her body shook as he moved his lips gently over the tip of her earlobe.

His arms eased their way up and down her arms, dragging his finger tips over her wet skin. She closed her eyes, basking in the tingling sensations he was giving her. Her body was already feeling non-existent from the pleasant buzzing.

"Clare," he breathed softly against her ear, "Let me make love to you."

Her eyes would have shot open, but she was too deeply entranced with his voice and actions. Instead, they slowly fluttered open. She didn't turn around, but he knew she must surely be blushing.

"E-Eli…We're in public…and…soaking wet…and where would we even do it at?"

She never once said no, nor could she formulate a reason to not give in to him. He moved his hands to the sides of her waist, repeating the motions of grazing his finger tips over her transparent off-white blouse.

"And? You wanted a passionate embrace in the rain…Well, Blue Eyes, this would certainly top the charts on every level…as for location…we'll have to make do." He moved his lips down to the crook of her neck and began leaving multiple kisses there, and occasionally sucked on her skin in the slightest to elicit another careful sigh from her.

He knew he'd have to take this extremely slow. Ease her into this. It wasn't their first time in public or in general…but this was different. He wanted to fill her with the same feelings she constantly gave him.

She turned around to face him once he had given her the physical cue of twisting her by her sides. He placed his middle and index finger under her chin, tenderly lifting her face up so that he could look her in the eyes again. She looked at him, wide-eyed and fully full of want and love.

Clare wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought herself closer to him, but still not answering anything. He loved her quiet consent.

He tilted his head, and leaned down to envelop her in a kiss. His mouth moved languorously over hers, his tongue running swiftly across her bottom lip. Her lips parted, wanting to better accommodate him. His tongue entered her mouth and savored the taste of her tongue against his and the new sensations it provided.

He caressed her chin with his right hand and gently played with her soaked hair with his left. He began back pedaling at a slow pace, and Clare walked forward; following his lead. He continued back until he bumped into Morty. They both opened their eyes; questioning who would make and what the next move being made would be.

Carefully directing her body to turn around again, he pushed her up against Morty. She gasped as he brought his hips up to hers. The rain had made their clothes heavy, but also more skin tight, allowing their bodies to feel even closer. He lifted her up by the back of her thighs and set her down on the hood of Morty, with himself in between her legs, still standing. She rested her feet on the bumper of the car, and kept her arms wrapped around his neck as he made sure she didn't slide off.

He undid the buttons of her blouse, keeping complete eye contact with her. He could clearly see what was under her shirt already before he opened it, but he still took a special moment to take in the sight of her. He pushed the fabric open so he could properly see her heaving chest, glistening with the still falling rain.

Eli's hands started a path down her sides, taking careful mind of every curve her body presented to him. When he reached her thigh, he snaked under the wet fabric of the skirt, and then to her hips that were still covered. After finding the sides of her panties, she raised her bottom a bit to allow him to pull them down. He slid them down at a teasingly slow rate. She shifted as she saw her light pink panties at her knees. She extended her legs out, and he removed the garment off of both legs until it reached her flexed toe, where they soon dropped into a puddle afterwards.

He kissed his way back up her leg, but stopped at the hem of her skirt and went back to her lips; kissing her much more urgently. Her hands went to hold the sides of his face, drawing him closer in anyway possible. His right arm supported her by holding onto the small of her back, while his other worked in undoing his soaked pants.

Once he had gotten himself free from the constraints of his pants, Clare grasped his dick softly, and then let go, giving her true consent in a time where words failed to register or process. He moaned into her mouth, and began kissing her even more passionately.

He stopped kissing her for a moment to properly align himself against her. He groaned soon after feeling she was even more wet than the rest of her body was.

Her swiftly entered her, and she gasped, and went to cling to his back in the tightest embrace she could muster Eli let his surroundings inspire him and entered her at the rhythm of the falling rain around them.

She tossed her head back, feeling the rain fall directly on the planes of her face, as she moved her arms behind her to support herself as she arched her back. Eli ran his hand in a linear line against her torso, and respected the curves with a sincere reverence.

She moaned his name and closed her eyes as he increased his pace. The rain began reaching it's peak as they did as well.

Her breathing became choked between trying to allow more air into her lungs, but trying not to swallow the now violent rainfall. Clare tried to keep her feet steadied on the bumper of the car as best as she possibly could. The rain threatened to wash her clear off the hood of the car.

"Clare…Oh God…You are so…beautiful." He didn't have to constantly murmur dirty words to get her to her end. It was whatever the situation called for-this was certainly one of love, not just wanton lust.

"Eli," she called out as she felt the tell-tale signs of being close to release: Moving her arms to be able to get a hold on him to bring him closer, no control of breathing, and the inability to feel pain. Every and any thing felt like perfection.

He lifted her hips up a little more and commenced a sporadic pace that cued his imminent climax. He groaned, and gripped her hips tightly as he felt her tighten around his dick.

They both screamed each other's name, and let themselves ride out the rest of their peaks with a few more lazy thrusts. He rested his arms on either side of her hips on the car.

He looked up at her as he heard her laughing again. An eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"And what's so funny this time?"

"Oh, nothing. You were just right. This was definitely an experience to be had in the rain."

"Oh, Edwards…I'd have you anywhere."

* * *

**So yeah. I felt sort of disconnected writing this…so maybe I'll actually be able to read this someday in the future and like it? Who knows! Well anyways, please review. You don't even understand how much they mean to me! And suggestions are still open. And just because I didn't state which ones I'm doing in the above mentioned place, doesn't mean I'm not doing that. I just have to tweak it to make it more realistic for myself…which is ironic…I'm quite unrealistic.**

**Love you all! C:**


End file.
